


Work or Sleep (Day 10)

by famgrill_sinner



Series: Valentines Day (Taz) [10]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, See now this is rushed, Sleep, This had a good chance at being good but i ruined it, ahhh, this is late i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: Day 10 of Valentine oneshots: sleeping/watching the other sleep-Have to make sure your facts are straight, have to make sure you get in your eight hours of sleep. All at once





	Work or Sleep (Day 10)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I am a day behind, but I went to a school dance and didn't have time to do both today.

Lup and Barry had proposed the idea of becoming liches a while ago. They already had the light of creation so this would be the perfect time to study up on liches. Powerful beings. That meant if their physical form were to die, they would still be there, in spirit.

They could perform like normal, touching, seeing, speaking. Eating wasn’t required. But it was also hard for them to stay in touch with what they were. Taako was going to be Lups anchor, Lup would be Barry's. If Taako and Lup were separated for too long she would lose it. Which was why they were trying to perfect it.

“How long will this take.” Lup groaned throwing her head back in the chair she was in. Barry rolled his eyes and looked back at the book he had. They were currently trying to figure out how to become liches. One wrong incantation and they were dead. Forever.

“Do you want to die?” Barry asked flipping the page and having Lup mutter a ‘no’ as she looked in her book again. Barry was used to no sleep and if this took the whole night, heck, even the rest of the cycle then so be it. They had already done their job and if Lup got tired then Barry could take over for her. Sleep wasn’t important. Not dying was important.

“But babe it’s so late.” Lup sighed pulling her blonde hair with the hot pink tips over her shoulder. Half of her head was shaved as always, claiming it was a look. Barry flipped through the book with another sigh.

“Then sleep. I won’t keep you.” He said pushing up his glasses. Lup spun around in her chair and tossed the book down onto the floor. It was meant to be gentle but that didn’t happen. Even though it would be nice for Lup to stay with him, that wouldn’t work. He’d get distracted or get talked into sleeping.

“I need my beauty rest after all.” She chuckled with another flip of the hair and her signature smirk. Barry rolled his eyes and looked up from his book.

“Come on baby you don’t need sleep to look beautiful. You already are.” He chuckled watching Lup fidget in her chair. He had embarrassed her ever so slightly. “Just sleep. I’ll be fine.” Seemed like that was the only sign she needed in order to sleep.

“Don’t stay up too late babe.” Lup said as she walked out of the room. Just a few more books. He had to make sure it’d be perfect. His health wasn’t his concern. Sleep wasn’t necessary at the moment.

-

Lup opened her eyes to see the clock from across the room. Four in the morning. The bed was missing Barry. She muttered something in elven to herself as she got out of bed. If she had to go drag Barry to the bed then so be it. She could if she wanted too. By this rate, she’d have to. Lup could bust a sick spell on Barry. Teach him a lesson. But that could kill him. Just a nice punch to the gut should be fine right?

The elf left her room and walked to the conference room. That’s where they studied, it was quiet, nobody would go in there, plus lots of room to move around in. She opened the door and raised a fist.

Laying on the table, face in a book, glasses pressed up against his face and snoring. She just giggled to herself. Barry did go to bed but in the conference room. Which was not a good place to sleep. Hunched over in his chair in his normal clothes but that was to be expected. All he had was blue jeans.

It was cute in a way. He was working hard on something that would benefit both of them. It was nice. Even if he’d work himself to death. The most she could do would be help him to their room. Or leave him there. Both would be fine. Lup walked over to him and sat in the chair next to him with a smile.

“Hey babe.” Lup whispered propping her chin up on her arm. Barry stirred slightly but remained asleep. His arms were at dangling limply and it was just his cheek that was touching the book, with a line of droll which was resting on the page. It probably wasn’t a ‘just a quick nap’ type of thing. Lup knew it was just him passing out. No sleep required, only a blink and he was out like a light.

“Babe.” Lup said, this time a little louder. He just kept sleeping. Lup laid her head down next to his and sighed. How was this in anyway comfortable? Considering Barry was still sound asleep, it must have been moderately comfortable.

Lup was planning on sleeping but this was better. She sat back up and looked at him. This was the man she fell in love with. A human who she would outlive. Unless they both became liches. That would be the only way. Or if they died while becoming liches.

“Hey babe.” Lup giggle nudging his shoulder. He woke up confused first off, he had been reading, right? Barry squinted at Lup then gasped. He shot straight up, blushing and wiping off his smudged glasses.

“Heck what time is it?” Barry asked wiping the line of droll that he left. Lup shrugged and pointed at the clock. Ten past four in the morning. “Ah I’m sorry Lup I just passed out I guess.” Lup dismissed that with a wave of her hand.

“Don’t worry about it babe. We can finish that some other time.” Lup scoffed standing up. She helped Barry stack the books and carry them back to his room. All while he was still blushing. It wasn’t even embarrassing. They sleep with each other every night but he still found a reason to blush about it.

At least they could sleep a little more. In a bed that isn’t the hard chair in the meeting room.


End file.
